Pressure swing adsorption (PSA) and vacuum pressure swing adsorption (VPSA) separate gas fractions from a gas mixture by coordinating pressure cycling and flow reversals over an adsorbent bed which preferentially adsorbs a more readily adsorbed component relative to a less readily adsorbed component of the mixture. The total pressure of the gas mixture in the adsorbent bed is elevated while the gas mixture is flowing through the adsorbent bed from a first end to a second end thereof, and is reduced while the gas mixture is flowing through the adsorbent from the second end back to the first end. As the PSA cycle is repeated, the less readily adsorbed component is concentrated adjacent the second end of the adsorbent bed, while the more readily adsorbed component is concentrated adjacent the first end of the adsorbent bed. As a result, a “light” product (a gas fraction depleted in the more readily adsorbed component and enriched in the less readily adsorbed component) is delivered from the second end of the bed, and a “heavy” product (a gas fraction enriched in the more strongly adsorbed component) is exhausted from the first end of the bed.
The conventional system for implementing pressure swing adsorption or vacuum pressure swing adsorption uses two or more stationary adsorbent beds in parallel, with directional valving at each end of each adsorbent bed to connect the beds in alternating sequence to pressure sources and sinks. However, this system is often difficult and expensive to implement due to the complexity of the valving required. Further, the adsorbent beds are often exposed to variations in pressure and gas flow, thereby reducing the efficiency and yield of the gas separation process.
Numerous attempts have been made at overcoming the deficiencies associated with the conventional PSA system. For example, Siggelin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,446), Mattia (U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,612), Davidson and Lywood (U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,253), Boudet et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,784) and Petit et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,559) disclose PSA devices using rotary distributor valves whose rotors are fitted with multiple angularly separated adsorbent beds. Ports communicating with the rotor-mounted adsorbent beds sweep past fixed ports for feed admission, product delivery and pressure equalization. However, these prior art rotary valves have considerable dead volume for flow distribution and collection, and expose the adsorbent beds to pulsations in pressure and gas flow. As a result, the rotary valves have poor flow distribution, particularly at high cycle frequencies.
Hay (U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,676) and Engler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,326) provide examples of vacuum pressure swing adsorption systems which reduce throttling losses in an attempt to improve the efficiency of the gas separation process system. The systems taught by Hay and Engler use a plurality of vacuum pumps to pump down the pressure of each adsorbent bed sequentially in turn, with the pumps operating at successively lower pressures, so that each vacuum pump reduces the pressure in each bed a predetermined amount. However, with these systems, the vacuum pumps are subjected to large pressure pulsations, stressing the compression machinery and causing large fluctuations in overall power demand. Because centrifugal or axial compression machinery cannot operate under such unsteady conditions, rotary lobe machines are typically used in such systems. However, such machines have lower efficiencies than modern centrifugal compressors/vacuum pumps working under steady state conditions.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a PSA system which is suitable for high volume and high frequency production, and which also reduces pulsations in pressure and gas flow.